Happy Wheels shota lemon
by moshimoo1400
Summary: Timmy comes home one night and his father gets a little tooo feely.


**A/N: Yes, this is seriously a Happy Wheels fanfic. Yaoi warning! Also shota and incest! This is my first time writing something like this so please bare with me! :3**

About three days after Timmy was born his dad had come home from work and found a note that read _"Sorry, but I'm not coming back. Keep the kid."_

* * *

"Dad, I'm home!" Timmy called to his father, but only heard his own voice echoed back to him. He crossed the hall to the living room and dropped his bag onto the couch. The pale twelve-year-old could hear loud moans coming from his father's bedroom, and knew that he had another girlfriend over. Sighing, he went to his own room and took off his shirt. Staring at the bruises on his smooth stomach, he frowned. His dad had a special way of telling him he loved him. Or at least that's what Timmy told himself to keep from going insane. His father would keep telling him over and over _'she left because of you, and she's never coming back." _Though his father hit him and said nasty things to him, Timmy still loved him with all of his heart. Pulling on an older orange shirt, Timmy quitely made his way outside. Mounting his ancient bike, he rode to the nearest park and spent the rest of the afternoon there.

When Timmy got home later that evening, his dad had finished screwing what ever whore he had, had in his bed and was lying on the couch. Silently, Timmy slipped into the room and sat on the floor. The room was dark, and only the glow of the tele kept the room lit.

"Where've you been?" the irresponsible man asked him.

"I-I was at the park," Timmy said, face hidden in his thin arms, brown hair spilling around his shoulders.

"Well, I guess you're too late for dinner," his father told him reaching out and grabbing the boy. Holding Timmy's chin in place, he stared at his son's beautiful face. Quickly, he pulled his hand back and racked his nails across that flawless skin.

"Ngh!" Timmy groaned and tried to escape his father's grasp. His father wound his finger's through the boy's hair and pulled.

Hand snaking under Timmy's shirt he said, "Not like you need to eat anymore, you fat shit." Timmy tried to push his hand away, but to no avail. His father kept feeling all the way up to his chest. Grabbing the petite boy's flesh, he squeezed tightly.

"Ahhhhh!" the boy screamed. Large fingers pushed their way into his mouth, to the back of his throat. He was choking and tears were streaming down his face, as the hand was teasing one of his soft, pink nipples. Unable to say anything, Timmy started thrashing against his father. His father took his fingers out of his mouth and grabbed both of his tiny wrists, holding them above his head. He straddled the boy and with one hand pulled his shirt above his head, exposing soft flesh. A big hand started to tease the boy's nipples and Timmy knew there was no escaping his father now.

"I'm gonna take your sweet ass right here" he whispered into the boys ear. Timmy could feel a hot tongue press against his perked tits, sucking hard. A knee pried between his thighs and forced his legs open. The same knee began grinding into the boy's crotch. All of a sudden his orange shorts were ripped off, and the fingers shoved back into his mouth. "Suck them" his father ordered. Timmy knew he couldn't do anything else, and, to avoid getting hurt more, began to suck. The knee went back to work, this time against Timmy's bare member. It all felt so strange to him. Horrible and wonderful at the same time. The fingers were removed from his mouth and into somewhere else.

"Aghhhh!" Timmy shouted, wide eyed at two fingers began thrusting into him. This went on for what seemed like an eternity. The boy had gotten used to the sensation and it began to feel almost _good_. A third finger was added and Timmy moaned out in pleasure. What was this feeling? Timmy hadn't felt anything like this before. All too soon, the fingers were taken out.

"You're such a slut. Don't worry, I'll give you something bigger now." his father told him. Timmy hadn't noticed, but his father had taken his own under garments off. The boy's dad leaned in and pressed into his hole.

"Ah ahhhhhh agh!" the boy moaned as his dad thrusted in and out of him. It hurt. It hurt so badly, but at the same time he never wanted to stop. Then, his father hit his sweet spot. Timmy shouted loud moans of pleasure. The boy felt as if he was going to melt. His dad kept hitting the spot so many times. A hand rubbed Timmy's own member slowly at first, but got faster. Timmy had his legs wrapped tightly around his father's waist. The trusting stops and his dad tells him to do it himself. Timmy moves against his father. "Nnnnnn" the pretty boys moans. He moves faster. His father gropes his behind and sticks his tongue into the boy's mouth. White liquid spills out of his father and into him. The boy's dad pulls out and quickly gets dresses.

"I'm leaving make sure you're in bed before I get home." he tells the boy, leaving him naked and covered in cum.


End file.
